Pneumocystis spp. are opportunistic pathogenic fungi that cause Pneumocystis infections (e.g., pneumocystis pneumonia (PCP)) in mammalian hosts with compromised immune systems. PCP is not responsive to standard antifungal therapy and there are few treatment alternatives. There is a need in the art for methods of preventing and treating Pneumocystis infections.